I Never Had The Courage
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: Misty never had the courage to tell Ash how she felt about him but when an accident happens and Ash is dying will she be able to tell him or is it too late? My first pokemon story so be nice.Oneshot


**I never had the courage **

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon I only love it**

**Warning Character death**

**It's weird I actually came up with this idea while I was emptying and refilling the dishwAsher. I have never done a Pokemon story before so be nice.**

**This is a one-shot only.**

**Summary: Ash and Misty are 17 and Brock is 19 Ash is now a Pokemon master but his urge to find more new and interesting pokemon still burns deep within him and he's just set off on another adventure with Pikachu by his side that is until he is stampeded by a huge heard of Donphan. Pikachu tried to warn them off but it wasn't enough now Ash is in hospital on the brink of death.**

**Misty is at the Cerulean gym still training to try and be the ultimate water pokemon master she tends to all the challenges for the pokemon league while her sisters entertain the crowds of people just wanting entertainment. Misty has loved Ash for so long ever since the Johto league she didn't just travel around with him because he owed her a new bike the truth was she loved him but has never had the courage to tell him her true feelings but will that all change when she gets a phone call bearing extremely bad news…**

**XXX**

_**xXxPoem xXx**_

_**We've just been friends, and now you're going  
Far away for many years.  
But please don't leave me without knowing  
How I feel as your time nears.**_

_**I know you're older, more mature,  
And far beyond me in some ways.  
But there's between us something pure  
That's given me these magic days.**_

_**I thank you for the loveliness  
That your sweet friendship's brought to me.  
Think of this poem as a caress  
That says, "I love you" gracefully.**_

The phone rang echoing against the walls of the deserted gym, the Indigo league championships had just started so trainers no longer needed the cascade badge so it was pretty empty. To make things worse it was a Saturday so her sisters had the day off and had gone off shopping because there were no shows on so she was left alone to look after the gym. She was lying on her bed thinking about Ash and how much she missed him. She got up and went downstairs to answer the phone hoping it was Ash though she knew it probably wouldn't be.

When she picked it up she spoke "hello Cerulean gym Misty Waterflower speaking who may I ask is calling?"

"Misty" A voice very familiar to her said

"Brock?" Misty asked curious Brock never rang her, his voice sounded shaky and hoarse and that was unusual as Brock was usually the strong serious type who never got distressed or worried.

"It's Ash…" Brock said gravely

Misty immediately got worried "Ash, what is he ok?" She asked now panicking

Brock knew she was in love with him and hearing the next part was going to devastate her. "He… he.. got stampeded by a heard of Donphan it was too much for him they came out of nowhere, he's in Lavender town hospital it was the nearest, the doctors say he's sustained that many injuries that there's nothing they can do…." Brock paused for a moment "he's dieing Misty and quickly"

Misty gasped tears immediately coming to her eyes Brock could hear her crying.

"Misty I know how you feel about him and if you ever want him to know then now's the time to tell him."

Misty nodded although she knew Brock couldn't see her she knew he was right he was always right "I will be there as soon as I can."

"Ok please hurry Misty, he needs you here"

"Ok" Misty said chocking back more tears "thank you Brock" she said as she put the phone down

When Misty put the phone down she broke down onto her knees covering her face in her hands she couldn't believe that the boy she had loved to so long was now dieing. Ash had always been such a strong person she had never expected anything like this to happen to him.

She felt like a piece of her heart was slowly dismantling itself from her and breaking off never to return. The main thing she was feeling was regret, regret that she never had the courage to tell him her true feelings "if I had just told him then maybe we would be together again and this wouldn't have happened or we would be dying together and I wouldn't have to live my life alone without him"

She stood up straight trying to regain herself, Brock was right if she ever wanted him to know how she felt then now was the time to tell him.

She wasn't supposed to leave the gym for anything but this was an emergency so she just hoped her sisters would understand, she quickly packed a small bag with only the essentials and grabbed some money for the bus. She quickly scribbled a quick note for her family saying

_Gone to Lavender town_

_It's an emergency_

_Call me when you get back_

_Misty xx_

She locked the gym doors and ran to the nearest bus stop she wanted to get there as soon as possible because she didn't know how long Ash was going to live.

When the bus finally came Misty sat down and started to contemplate what she was going to say to Ash when she saw him. She pictured him lying in the hospital bed hooked up to wires and machines with Pikachu by his side he would look so helpless. The image brought more tears to her eyes she tried to wipe them away as people were starting to stare but try as she may they wouldn't stop.

She had had what, 4, 5 years to tell Ash how she felt and she never did and now it was too late, she felt like a coward.

She was also contemplating if he felt the same way but she knew even if he didn't return the love she felt for him then she would accept it because if she didn't tell him then she would never know if he felt the same way and she would regret it for the rest of her life.

After 20 minutes on the bus it finely stopped in Lavender town Misty thanked the driver and got off. She looked around the town trying to spot the hospital when she saw it she started to run hoping she wasn't too late.

When she got inside the hospital Brock was waiting for her

"Misty I'm so glad you're here!" Brock went up to Misty and the two hugged Misty started to cry again and Brock soothed her "why did I never tell him Brock why now it's too late all those years I wasted keeping it a secret and now look where it's got me!"

"Love is a hard game Misty but it's not too late, you can still tell him how you feel and then he can take that with him when he dies and most likely be happy"

"Can I see him?" Misty asked through muffled tears looking up at Brock

"Yeah follow me" Brock led Misty down the corridors holding her hand for moral support.

When they got to Ash's room Brock stopped "here we are" he announced he looked through the glass to the room on the right.

Misty followed his line of vision and peered through the glass into the room Ash was in, he looked just like she had imagined he would, lay in the hospital bed unconscious hooked up to wires and machines the only difference was that he was surrounded by the people who cared about him and loved him the most. Pikachu was by his side as he had always been from when they first met he was crying as much as she had been urging Ash to wake up, his sweet, loving, caring mum who adored and loved her son to death she was so proud of him and never lost faith in him. Next to her was Professor Oak who even had a tear in his eye his hand was on Delia Ketchum's shoulder probably offering her support he as well had watched Ash from the start back in the early days and he had been the one who had given Pikachu to it, that was one decision he had never regretted. On the other side of the bed were May and Max two of Ash's former travellers and best friends, Max was holding his sister in his arms as she cried Max was finally old enough to become a pokemon trainer and had hoped Ash would have that battle with him that he had promised but that wasn't going to happen now. Next to them was Tracy another one of Ash's travelling companions and very good friend, he just looked sad he had his pad of paper in his hand but he was far too depressed to draw. After Tracy was Dawn Ash's most resent travelling companion and friend in the Sinnoh league, Misty was very jealous of Dawn because she knew that Dawn was in love with Ash but as far as she knew from Brock thankfully he had kindly rejected her saying he was already in love with someone else well she wasn't going to get him today or ever. But then it hit Misty Ash was already in love with someone.

_No!_ she thought _he has to know_

She walked into the room and everyone turned to her Pikachu jumped off the bed and ran up to her jumping into her arms crying Misty stroked him as a tear fell from her eyes and onto his head.

Delia stood up and went over and embraced Misty

"Misty I'm so glad you're here"

"I am too Miss Ketchum" Misty said sadly

While everyone's attention was on Misty they didn't notice that Ash had awoken so it took everyone by surprise when he weakly called out "Mist..y.." everyone jumped a bit and turned to Ash who was now starting at Misty. She looked at him she hated seeing him like this he was a strong boy and this wasn't right he shouldn't have to rely on machines to live.

When Pikachu heard his voice he jumped out of Misty's arms and ran as fast as he could to Ash jumping to his bed and into his arms

'

"Pika Pikachuu" Pikachu said tears still fresh in his eyes as he rested against Ash

Ash tried to stroke Pikachu but found he was in too much pain to move any part of his body.

Tracy went to get a doctor to tell him Ash had awoken while Delia started to explain to Ash his current condition Misty just stood in the corner staring into the eyes of the boy she loved

Ash was only half listening to his mum because he was still staring lovingly at Misty he did notice though when his mum mentioned that he was dying, it came as a huge shock to him but being the strong person he was he tried to accept it but he now knew what he had to do before he died.

"Every…one" he said weakly "than..kyou for com..ing but can…I speak to Misty alone"

Everyone understood and left the room Delia kissed her sons forehead and whispered "I love you Ash" to him before she left.

When they were alone Misty slowly approached Ash, Ash never took his eyes off her

"Ash…" she sat next to him by the side of his bed

"Misty…" he said

"I have something to tell you" they both said at the same time though Ash's words came out slightly slower.

"You.. first" Ash said nervously but Misty wanted to know what he wanted to tell her first "no you" she argued

"Fine, Misty... before I die I need you... to kno..w one thing I regret nev..er telling you this be...cause if I had things... might have been diffe...rent if I told you before… Ash said weakly struggling with his words.

Misty was silent her heart skipped a beat while she sat waiting anxiously to hear what he said next she couldn't believe he was saying this but she stayed quiet and listened carefully

"Misty..i…i…I love you I've love..d you for 4 years now and never had… the coura…ge to tell you and you …don't know how much I regret.. that now" he said though his speech was broken and stuttered.

Misty gasped her hands again flying to her mouth

"Oh my god" Misty started to cry but in happiness

Ash took it the wrong way "oh no what have I done, ...I knew I shouldn't have told you. No! you know what I can take it as long as you know... how I feel" but Ash had started to cry

Misty was still silent but she knew she had to correct him

"No Ash your wrong as usual, it's not like that you don't realise do you?"

Ash looked up at her with a confused face tears still streaming down his cheeks "what?" he asked

Misty knew she had to convince him in a way he would understand best so she stood up and leaned towards Ash's face, Ash was still as confused as ever he was very surprised when he was engulfed in a steamy kiss but he wasted no time in responding and kissing her back the best he could in his weak state. They kissed for about 7 seconds, when the kiss ended Misty leaned back slowly opening her eyes to stare into Ash's beautiful brown ones.

"I love you too Ash, I have for a long time now I as well never had the courage to tell you and I regret it now, these tears are tears of happiness that you feel the same way but now…"

Ash looked down sadly he knew what she was going to say next

"We can never be together..."

"I'm sorry Mist...y if only we had told each other soon..er…"

"This might not have happened" Misty finished

Ash had one more favour to ask

"Misty when I'm gone please will yo…u look after pika…chu he's yours now I would...n't trust …anyone else but you with hi..m"

"Ok Ash thank you I will take good care of him" she said nodding as she ran her hands through his hair staring at him contently

They kissed again when Ash closed his eyes he started to see a bright white light and without having any control he started to move towards it he knew this was it Ash whispered "good..bye Mis..ty..i..love..you for….ev..er" Misty then felt Ash go limp and fall back onto the bed.

He was gone…

The only consolation Misty had was knowing he knew how she felt and felt the same way but that wasn't enough to stop the pain and a piece of her heart ripping off completely and disappearing into blackness. She held his hand and cried into the bed letting out all the tears not holding anything back.

When everyone saw her through the glass they all walked in when they saw the scene they knew what had happened Delia and Professor Oak went behind Misty and comforted her while Pikachu jumped into her arms she knew Pikachu must be feeling just like she was and now they could share the pain together and comfort each other.

Later on when Misty's sisters had rang her Misty explained what had happened Daisy, Lily and Violet were usually quite rude to Misty but they synthphaized with her now and said they would look after the gym for a few days and that she should stay there and be with Ash and everyone.

Pikachu came up behind her walking very slowly with his head down

"Pika pi" he said sadly

Misty looked down and kneeled down to give Pikachu a hug "I know I miss him too" she said "but Pikachu Ash told me that when he went he wanted me to look after you is that ok with you?"

Pikachu smiled weakly for the first time that day because he knew he was in good hands he jumped into Misty's arms and the two walked off into the distance.

The End

**Well what did you think good, bad I would love to know I think this turned out ok actually. It isn't the best Ash/Misty story I've come across not even close but at least it's something. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
